SWTOR: Galactic Starfighter - Shades of Things to Come
by mblackhawk
Summary: When a group of Jedi and Republic troopers are tasked with testing 3 new classes of starfighters, it starts a spiral of events that could lead to a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars: The Old Republic – Galactic Starfighter**_

_**Shades of Things to Come**_

_**By**_

_**MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Tython – Dawnstrider quarters – 22:00 hours**

He had been having dreams since the end of the mission on Dromund Kaas. He knew in his heart that the Emperor was dead, but for some odd reason, he couldn't shake this sense that something big was coming. He had been fighting the Hutt cartel on Makeb for the past couple of months with his wife, Kira Carsen, when they were recalled to Tython to teach padawans. He sat in his windowsill looking up at the stars, stealing a glance at Kira from time to time, and thinking about where the future may lead.

**Tython – Jedi council chambers**

"We cannot hold this against them," Jedi grand master, Satele Shan, stated to the council, "Krouth Dawnstrider and Kira Carsen are still Jedi in excellent standing, and heroes to the galaxy many times over."

"I was on that mission to Dromund Kaas," Jedi Master Piva Ladyboss added, "and this war has taken so many from our numbers that if Krouth had left Kira on her own against those numbers, she would be lost to us, and we would lose another potential master. The force brought them together on Coruscant. We should leave them be."

"And I agree, wholeheartedly," concluded Master Bela Kiwiks, "And there are instances of Jedi having these attachments, such as Revan and Master Satele's ancestor, Bastila Shan. They remained Jedi in good standing, and Bastila even served on the council after Revan disappeared into the unknown regions."

"You do realize that Revan is still alive, right?" inquired Master Tol Braga, "He may have been defeated at the Foundry, but he is still believed to be alive, but his current whereabouts are unknown."

"I think it best," Satele noted, "That we keep an open mind. We could learn from them, still. However, I do feel it best if we move on to this next order of business. The Republic Navy is asking for Jedi to test their new classes of Starfighter. Master Piva, Would you be willing to go?"

"Only if I can take Master Krouth and Kira with me," Piva nodded, "We work well together. We have since the missions on Taral V and Maelstrom prison. Also, advise Admiral Dodona to have a certain Republic trooper sent to join is."

"Who?"

**Corellia – Republic Base – 08:00 hours**.

"Cano," General Var Suthra stated, "You're being reassigned. A Jedi master has requested your addition to the squad testing the Republic's newest weapons. You'll be joining 3 Jedi in this squad."

"When do I set out?" the Trooper, Tamairu Cano asks. Tamairu had a good idea of who had asked for her on this mission, and the thought was exciting.

"Immediately."

**Tython – Orbital Station – Time: 10:00 hours**

Krouth and Kira were walking up the boarding ramp to their Defender-class light corvette. "Thought we'd never be free from that," Kira Carsen mused, "I hate teaching."

'I know," Krouth responded, leading Kira into the bridge, where he took the captain's chair, while she took the seat next to him, "What's that old saw? Those who can't do teach? We're still very capable of aiding the Republic on the multiple fronts that this war is now engaged in. The Hutts are still making trouble on Makeb, and the Imps are trying their damnedest to take Ilum. Something's not right. Things are happening too quickly. The Emperor's dead, but the Empire's still coming at us with everything they've got." He then started through his usual pre-flight checks as T-7, Sergeant Rusk and Lord Scourge boarded and got to their usual posts.

"We ready to go?" asks a voice from behind the two. Krouth turns around to see Master Piva enter with her personal droid, HK-51.

"We've sent in our flight plan, and are making calculations for lightspeed travel to Carrick Station," the Jedi Sentinel answered, "Doc just checked in, and he's secured his gear in the med-bay. All other hands have checked in. We're good to go."

"Then let's get underway," Master Piva advised, and within a couple of minutes, the light corvette was making the jump to lightspeed, headed to the Republic Fleet.

**Balmorra – Sobrik spaceport**

"We'll make sure the shipment makes it to the fleet in no time," Captain Cryrnia Dawnstrider told the Republic commander, "The war effort will benefit greatly from these new weapons from Balmorra Arms."

"Don't I know it," General Aves, transferred in recently from Corellia, replied to the smuggler, "The new Havoc Squad is going to be testing some new artillery on Ord Mantell, and other Special Ops squads are being sent to Ilum, Makeb and Oricon to face the Empire, Hutts, and Dread Lords. We're spread thin, and these new weapons will help us even the odds some, and maybe finish off at least 2 of these threats: The Hutts on Makeb and the Dread Lords on Oricon."

"The Republic military's not the only ones spread thin," Cryrnia said, "I spoke to my brother, and he said that the Order's pretty thin right now, too. The Dark Side threat coming from 2 different fronts is leaving them with more Padawans than knights and masters to train them."

"You said your family name was 'Dawnstrider', right?" Aves asked, "I remember a Jedi Sentinel with that same name on Corellia. He helped out a lot in us winning that planet back."

"That would be him," Cryrnia laughed, "I'm a year younger than he is. He was taken from our parents by the Jedi order when I was 2."

"Hey, Cryrnia," comes a voice from the ramp into her XS Class light freighter, "We've got a deadline here." It was her husband, now retired Major Donas Arretyl, formerly of Havoc Squad. He had joined Cryrnia on her ship when an injury had forced his retirement from the Special Forces.

"Coming, Hon," she calls back, then turns to shake General Aves' hand, "We'll be there as fast as possible."

Aves takes her hand and nods, "Good luck, and May the Force be with you." Having said all that needed saying, Aves turned to leave, as Cryrnia boarded her ship, and was soon airborne from the Spaceport.

**Fury Class Corvette – Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

"With the Emperor dead, and all the infighting on the Dark Council," the large, dark-haired sith warrior states, "The Empire is crumbling. There's not much we can do about that."

"And not only that," his blue skinned Chiss mate added, "But now even Malgus is starting to make sense." She walked up to the large man and put her arms around his waist as he put one beefy arm around her shoulder. "The Empire's position on those not human or pureblood sith is antiquated. I was a slave before I became Darth Zash's apprentice. But what about now? What do we do?"

"I have heard of a sith lord, Lord Scourge, that is working with the Jedi Order," the warrior noted, "If we can find him, maybe we can find a way out."

"Wasn't he on the strike team that defeated the Emperor?" Vette, the Twi'lek that traveled with this particular group, inquired.

"He was," answered Malavai Quinn, a now former member of the Imperial military, "He was the Emperor's Wrath."

"Malavai, set us on a course for the Core Worlds," the dark haired warrior told his ally, "We'll see if we can find a way to meet up with this Lord Scourge once we're there."

**Carrick Station – Republic Fleet – 1 standard day later**

"So the Republic Navy wants us for test pilots?" Krouth Dawnstrider asked of his friend and fellow Jedi Master, "Some new classes of starfighters."

"That's what Master Satele told me," Piva Ladyboss answered, "Should be interesting. We've done all the galaxy saving that we possibly can, until we're needed. And testing starfighters should be a better assignment than teaching Padawans."

"Piva, K!" comes a shout down the hallway of the station. The two Jedi turn to the source of the shout to see the scarlet armor of their friend and teammate, Tamairu Cano, "What's this about you guys wanting me for this?"

"We figured Corellia must be getting boring by now," Piva told the soldier, "Besides, when we got this assignment, I figured it'd be a good match for all 3 of us."

"Have you seen the ships yet?" Tamairu asks the two Jedi.

"No," Krouth replied, "Admiral Dodona will give us the rundown in a special briefing in just a matter of minutes. We're headed there now."

"Then let's go," Cano emphasized, turning with her two Jedi friends to the briefing room.

**XS Freighter – Core Worlds – Between Alderaan and Republic Fleet**

"Cryrnia, you may want to check the scope," Donas Arretyl told his wife, "Looks like we have a bogey inbound, coming up on our 5:00, at 1200 klicks."

"What the hell?" Cryrnia asks, after looking at the long range sensors, "It shows Fury class, Imperial corvette."

"This close to the core worlds? Are they insane?" asked Corso Riggs, the pair's smuggler associate, "There's sure to be republic patrols out here."

"I don't know, Corso," Arretyl responded, "As thin as they're spread out, I don't know if they have any ships on patrol. The majority of the fleet is at Carrick station, in case of another attack on Coruscant like before."

"Brace for evasive maneuvers," Cryrnia advised her crew, "If they attack, we need to be ready. Corso, you and Bowdaar man the turrets.

**Fury Class Interceptor – Core Worlds – Following Cryrnia's freighter**

"So, we just follow them, and hope we come across a republic patrol?" the azure-skinned sith sorceress queried of her mate.

"Yes," the human warrior stated, "If we come across a patrol, then we contact them and ask about Lord Scourge. Malavai, maintain course."

"Yes, my lord," Quinn answered.

**Carrick station – Briefing room.**

"You three will be testing the newest classes of Republic Starfighters," Admiral Siras Dodona told the three friends, "Master Piva, you're a Jedi Guardian, with top class defense. You will be testing the new Broadsword class gunship. It's top speed is 1550 klicks, and comes with 4 customizable missle batteries, and 4 proton torpedoes for capital ships. It also has 2 mounted gun turrets."

"Elara can handle one of the turrets," Tamairu told Piva

"And Rusk the other one," Piva finished, "Good idea."

"Tamairu Cano," the Admiral continued, "You've got the pleasure of testing our new Morningstar class Strike fighter. It has 3 missle batteries, and 1 proton torpedo. The most it can take on is a corvette or light cruiser. It seats 2, so you will need someone to operate the radar and countermeasures from the back seat. Top speed: 2000 klicks."

"I'll bring Tanno Vik," Tamairu tells the Admiral, "He can handle that."

"And lastly, Krouth Dawnstrider," Dodona finished, "You've got our Rapier class Scout fighter. This is a light fighter and has 4 mounted missile batteries, but no torpedoes. It's excellent for dogfighting, but won't do anything against capital ships. It seats 1 and has a place for an astromech droid. Top speed: 2500 klicks."

"Then I'll bring T-7 with me," Krouth replied, "

"Your test flights will also be standard combat air patrol routes," Dodona briefed the three, "You will fly standard delta formation and hit 4 waypoints, scanning for hostiles and clearing them out, if need be. Also keep comm channels open in case of trouble, we may change your route if something turns up."

"Understood, Admiral," Master Piva said for all 3, as they stood up and went to their ships. They met up with their companions for the mission, and within minutes, all three ships jetted from their hangars.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_Note: I'm workin on this fic because I'm psyched for the coming Star Wars: The Old Republic expansion, Galactic Starfighter._

_Later_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SWTOR: Galactic Starfighter**_

_**Shades of Things to Come**_

_**Chapter 2: Opposing Sides of the Same Coin**_

**Core Worlds Space**

3 starfighters raced through space, with the larger gunship taking the lead. The pilot, Jedi master Piva Ladyboss, checked her Heads up Display and radar for any incoming hostiles. On her wing, her friends, Krouth Dawnstrider and Tamairu Cano kept in tight formation,

"Nothing so far, Master," Krouth reported to Piva as they reached the second of four waypoints they were required to check as part of their combat patrol route, "With the Emperor dead, I doubt that anyone in the Empire would have enough moxy to come into the core worlds. Well nothing larger than maybe a light corvette or interceptor maybe, but nothing like the big Star Destroyers."

"We can't be too sure," Piva reminds her wingman, "Remember, they were able to sneak up on Master Satele and her teacher, Kao Cen Darach when they retook Korriban because we thought the Sith were finished forever after Meetra Surik defeated Darth Traya."

"Wasn't that 300 years ago?" Tamairu Cano asked

"More or less," Krouth answered.

"Set nav for waypoint 3, and cut the chatter," Piva advised her team, "We're not done yet."

**XS Class Light Freighter, Somewhere in the Core Worlds**

"I don't get it, Babe," Donas Arretyl noted to his wife, Cryrnia Dawnstrider, "That sith corvette is still back there, but it's not advancing, and sensors show no power diverted to weapons."

"Angle the deflector shields to full back, and make sure that Corso and Bowdaar are ready on those turrets," Cryrnia told the former trooper, "We're not to the Republic fleet yet. Maintain course, but take evasive maneuvers if they start firing." She then reached for the comm headset, and placed it on, over her long red hair. "May Day," she spoke into the microphone, "This is the XS class light freighter, Sunrider's Destiny. We're being followed by an Imperial Fury class Corvette."

**Carrick Station – Fleet Command and Control**

"Captain," a republic communications officer began, "I'm reading a distress signal. It's coming from a light freighter."

"On audio, Lieutenant," the captain told his subordinate, "Let's hear it." The lieutenant hit a button, and a voice rang through the room.

"_May Day, this is the XS class light freighter, Sunrider's Destiny. We're being followed by an Imperial Fury class Corvette. They have not fired yet, but have been following us for the last 50 parsecs. Their intentions are unknown, but are assumed hostile_."

"Who do we have on patrol?" the captain asked the fighter wing command and control officer.

"2 Jedi and a Trooper. Piva Ladyboss, Tamairu Cano, and Krouth Dawnstrider," came the answer, "They're testing 3 new fighters for the Admiral."

"Well, now we get to see what they can do," the captain told the wing commander, "Have them move to intercept that corvette, and determine it's intentions."

"Aye, sir."

**Patrol – Waypoint 3.**

"Piva, we're changing your patrol route," a voice says over the communications systems, "We've got an emergency transmission from a freighter, the '_Sunrider's Destiny'_, It's being tailed by an Imperial corvette. Funny thing is, the corvette hasn't engaged. We're updating your nav information now. Proceed at top speed to the new nav point and aid the freighter."

"Strange indeed," Piva answered, "Roger that, Control. Throttling up to top speed."

"I know that ship," Krouth tells his friends, "That's my sister's ship."

"Your sister runs a freighter?" Piva asks.

"Better question," Tamairu adds, "You have a sister?"

"Long story," Krouth answers, "Now, let's get going. Setting autopilot for new waypoint. Throttling up to match with Piva."

"You owe me an explanation when we get back, Master Jedi," Tamairu jokes, and then follows suit. The three fighters speed their way to their next waypoint.

**XS Class Freighter**

"Understood, Carrick Station," Cryrnia said, "Will maintain observation on the corvette till your patrol arrives." She then put her headset down and looked at her husband. "They've got a patrol out, and they're on their way. We're to maintain observation, and evasion if they do engage."

"It's been almost 100 parsecs, and they haven't yet," Arretyl noted, "I doubt they will now. Something's fishy."

**FURY class corvette**

"We've been following this ship for parsecs," the blue skinned sorceress advised her mate, "I don't even think the Republic has patrols out. Maybe the 3 fronts of this war has them spread too thin."

"My Lord," Malavai Quinn began, "We've just picked up 3 new signatures: Republic fighters."

"Open comm channels," the large framed warrior tells his subordinate, and Malavai flipped a few switches, before nodding, "Attention, Republic fighters, this is the Imperial Corvette, Knightfall. We do not mean to attack, and wish to speak to a member of the Jedi Order."

**Fighter Patrol**

"This is too strange," Tamairu tells her friends, "The sith want to talk?"

"Let's hear them out," Krouth states, "This is Master Krouth Dawnstrider of the Jedi Order, I'm flying this patrol with another Jedi master, Piva Ladyboss. State your intentions."

"_Master Dawnstrider_," says the voice, "_We are seeking to speak to a man who we know is working with the Jedi Order: Lord Scourge. We have information regarding the empire that could be beneficial to the Republic._"

"Stand by," Krouth tells the Corvette, and changes over to speak to just his wingmen, "Are you buying any of this?"

"Every sith lord flies around in those corvettes," Piva advises, "And this one wants to talk, and to Scourge. It is strange, but if they have information, then we can't turn down the opportunity."

Krouth then turns to the corvette's channel. "Knightfall, fall into formation with us, and we will escort you to Carrick station. There, both Lord Scourge and I will conduct the interview."

"_Understood, Master Jedi_."

"Sunrider's Destiny, This is Tamairu Cano, fall into formation, and we will also escort you to Carrick Station."

"_Will do, Republic Patrol_," came the voice from the Sunrider's Destiny.

The freighter and the corvette fell in with the three fighters, and were soon headed toward Carrick Station.

**Carrick Station – Hangar**

All five ships had landed and the crews disembarked. Krouth, Piva and Tamairu were joined in front of the Sith corvette by Lord Scourge and Kira Carsen.

"This can't be good," Kira says to her husband, "Sith on the Republic fleet. No offense, Scourge."

"None taken, Carsen," Scourge replied, "I am as leery of these people as you are, at this moment."

It's at this moment that a large, dark haired man in heavy armor came down the ramp with a blue skinned Chiss woman, and a crew of about 10 different people of differing races. The most menacing of them being the enormous deshade. The dark haired warrior and the Chiss carried lightsabers. "Master Dawnstrider," the large man said, looking right at Krouth, then turned to the red-skinned Sith warrior, "Lord Scourge. It is an honor."

"I would say so, too," Scourge commented, "If I knew how you are."

"I was once apprentice to Darth Baras," the large warrior replied, "My name is Theodaro."

"Before I became apprentice to Darth Zash," the Chiss woman continued, "I was a slave. My name is Suroshu. We killed our masters after they conspired to have us killed. Darth Zash feared me because of my lineage, being descended from the rival of Tulak Hord."

"And Darth Baras thought he had become the Emperor's Voice," Theodaro explained, "I bested him in battle in the chamber of the Dark Council, which is where our information comes into play. Lord Scourge, the Empire is crumbling. There is so much infighting among the Dark Council, that there is no stability in the Imperial government, since the Emperor's death. However, we think that one particular Darth is making a play: Darth Malgus."

"Malgus," Scourge said, "He was always a loose cannon. Ever since the retaking of Korriban, he's been one of the Empire's greatest warriors, but also it's most watched. The Dark Council had an eye on Malgus for years."

"What made Malgus so dangerous?" Piva asked the Sith lord.

"He never really saw eye to eye with some of the Empire's core values," The former Emperor's Wrath added, "He took a twi'lek slave years into his career, then freed her, before taking her as his lover."

"In the Empire," Theodaro continued the explanation, "Species such as twi'leks and Chiss are all slaves. Very few are set free. Suroshu is one of the few. I had met her on Korriban, during our training. It was then that I began to wonder about the Empire's supremacist ideals."

"We really need to go somewhere more secure," Suroshu suggested.

"You're right," Piva replied, "Krouth, you go check on the freighter crew, while we set up accomodations for the Knightfall's crew." Krouth just nodded and walked away with Kira. The Jedi Master then turned to the Imperial crew, and told them, "Follow me."

**XS Freighter, Sunrider's Destiny**.

"Corso, you, Bowdaar and Risha secure the cargo for the Republic forces," Cryrnia told her crew, "Honey, you see about securing quarters for us." Corso nodded and turned toward the cargo hold while Donas turned to his wife.

"What will you be doing?" he inquired.

"Catching up with my brother," She answered as they walked down the ramp. Cryrnia pointed to the bottom, where two Jedi, a man and a woman, awaited. Arretyl walked away as the freighter captain lightly punched the larger male on the arm.

**Republic Conference Room – 30 minutes later**

"While the Captain sets you up with quarters for the next few days," Piva said to Theodaro and Suroshu, "There's some things I want to know. You mentioned that the Empire is crumbling after the Emperor's death."

"Yes," Suroshu answered, "The Dark Council is the government in the absence of the Emperor. However, each Darth on the Council has his or her own agenda, which is the cause of unheard of infighting among the members. There is no stability, and it's causing the Empire to come apart at the seams."

"It would appear that the threat from the Empire will soon implode," Scourge whispered in Piva's ear.

"Malgus is the real threat," Theodaro explains, "He's strong, charismatic, and can bring many to rally to his banner."

"Their quarters are ready," says a Republic Lieutenant from the door.

"We can talk more when we're rested," Tamairu suggests, "And I think Krouth and Kira will want to be in on this, too."

"Master Dawnstrider?" Theodaro asks, "I heard he's quite the lightsaber duelist, mastering Ataru, Juyo, and Jar'kai dual blade techniques. I would love to face him, from one warrior to another."

"I've fought beside Dawnstrider many times," Piva tells the Sith, "If you do get a chance to face him, though, make sure you use training sabers." Piva and Tamairu then turn to leave the room.

"Come with me," the Lieutenant advises the two Sith, "Your quarters are this way."

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SWTOR: Galactic Starfighter**_

_**Shades of Things to Come**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Carrick Station – Conference Room– Time: 08:00 hours.**

The Jedi sat in the room again, with the two Sith, Suroshu and Theodaro, Malavai Quinn, Lord Scourge, and Admiral Dodona. Discussions once again regarded the crumbling Sith Empire, and the threat posed by one Darth Malgus. The other masters from the Jedi Council also took part in these discussions, via holocomm.

**Ilum – Command and Control Bunker**

"Sir," a Republic drone operator told his commander, "you asked me to have the scout drone check out those energy readings on the far north continent? Take a look at this."

"What is it, Ensign," the Commander asked, and then looked straight at the screen, "Is that what I think it is?"

"An Imperial fighter base," the Ensign answers, "These fighters look like they're new models. From light dogfighters, to a new model Imperial Gunship or Bomber."

"Send this footage to Republic Command. We'll let them decide what to do about it."

"Aye, sir." The Ensign then sent all the footage to Admiral Dodona, supreme commander of the Republic Navy.

**Carrick Station – Conference Room – Time 08:30 hours.**

"Theodaro, Suroshu," Admiral Dodona began, "What can you tell me about these?" He punches a series of commands on his datapad, and footage starts rolling, showing an Imperial fighter base.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much," Suroshu stated, then looked over to Theodaro, who looked like he was entranced by the footage, "My mate?"

"One moment, love," Theodaro said, looking closer at the footage, "Those are not Imperial markings on those fighters. This has to be the work of Malgus's splinter group. Also, look, and you will see not only Trandoshans as security forces, but also Mandalorian basilisk war droids scattered around the base. If I may be so bold, I think that Malgus is trying to start his own empire, and is eyeing Ilum as his first conquest."

"And the fighters?" asked Piva

"Must be new models that his people developed," Suroshu noted, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" this from Krouth

"We could stage an attack on this base. In the confusion, Scourge, Theodaro and I could steal one of each fighter. Then, we can fly them back to a Republic carrier."

"You have given us some useful information, Theodaro, Suroshu," Satele Shan stated, "And the Jedi like your idea of taking the ships from the Imperial base. However, when this is over, we on the Jedi council want to speak to you on Tython."

"My Lord," Malavai said to Theodaro, "If I may suggest, Imperial fighters use a standard Identify Friend Foe transponder. You may want to carry one of the Republic's IFF transponders to use for your rendezvous with the Republic carrier, and so Republic ships don't fire on you."

"Excellent idea, Quinn," Theodaro replied.

"We'll begin setting up the mission. It should be a standard day before we're ready to move," Dodona told the assembly, "Krouth, Piva, Tamairu, I want you three to be part of the assault, leading our fighter squadrons. Krouth, you'll lead Saber squadron, your objective, take out enemy fighters. Tamairu, you'll have Hammer squadron. Your objective is to clear a path for our bombers to enemy capital ships. Piva, you'll lead Claymore squadron. Your objective is enemy Cap ships." The three friends nod, and stand up.

"Master Dawnstrider," Theodaro said, "Can we talk?"

"Go on ahead," Krouth said to Kira, "I'll catch up." He then turned to Theodaro, his face showing no real emotion, "What can I do for you?"

"You can give me the honor of a training duel," Theodaro told the Jedi Sentinel, "I heard of your skill with the lightsaber, and would be remiss if I said I wouldn't want to know where I match up."

"When this mission is over," Krouth tells the Sith, "If you prove yourself trustworthy, I will give you a match, but in the Jedi training facilities on Tython. Good luck on the mission, and may the Force be with you."

Krouth, Piva and Tamairu walked for a short distance, before Krouth finally spoke. "I wonder where that came from?" he asked.

"Apparently, you have a reputation, even among the Sith," Piva responded, "Your saber skills do you credit as a knight, and were very useful when we went up against the Emperor."

"Something's strange about those two, though," the Sentinel stated, "I sensed the power of the Dark Side in them, but also a powerful light side influence, too. There's only one other person I've sensed that in."

"Revan," the master Guardian noted, "I sensed it too, when we rescued him from Maelstrom Prison."

"If anything, I think Theodaro's just trying to protect Suroshu, and she's doing the same for him," Tamairu added, "If there's anyone those two remind me of, K, it's you and Kira. I think they might be on the run from the Empire for killing their masters, Baras and Zash. Their allies are sworn to their service, so they left the Empire and are looking for somewhere else to go."

"We'll see," Piva noted, "for now, let's get ready to move out to the carrier. Admiral Dodona will let us know which one soon."

**Conference Room**

"Quinn," Theodaro told his associate, "I want you to fly the Knightfall down to Ilum, and drop us off at Malgus' base. Then, you'll rendezvous with the republic carriers. We'll meet you when we've successfully stolen the fighters."

"My Lord," Quinn responded, "I was thinking of something. That droid you procured on Belsavis, the HK droid. Should we dispatch him to seek out the base's main computer, slice it, and get us all the information we can about Malgus' operation?"

"He could get us the location of Malgus' main base," Suroshu told her mate, "And that could further solidify our alliance with the Republic."

"The Emperor wanted to destroy the galaxy," Lord Scourge began, "Which is why I joined up with the Jedi. Malgus just wants to conquer everything, and you're aiding in his defeat to assure that you will be what, left alone? Protected from the remnants of the Empire once they're completely defeated?"

"A little of both, my Lord," noted Theodaro, "I cannot abide the way that the Empire works anymore, and while we have knowledge of the Dark side, we also have an understanding of the light side. We're not fully Sith anymore, nor could we be fully Jedi. We're somewhere in between, and it's puzzling."

"I can only imagine how confused you could be, young ones. The Jedi live by a serious dogmatic code, which prohibits many things, such as your relationship. Master Dawnstrider knows that all too well, as he married the female, Kira Carsen. There has been much debate about them in the Jedi council as of late. However, until this war is over, they are remiss to do anything, because of the decline in their numbers from war casualties. He believes in the ways of the Jedi, just not in some of its more ridiculous prohibitions. You could find a kindred spirit in him. Seek him out after the mission to Ilum. Talk to him."

"I will, My Lord," Theodaro told Scourge. Theodaro then turned and walked away, going to meet up with his people.

_**End Chapter 3**_


End file.
